Revelations
by IHATEFLUFF
Summary: What if Hermione Granger was not who we thought she was. Old Friends. New Friend. Secrets Revealed. And Ginny bashing! AU Abused Hermione and no one has died ecxept for Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story they all belong to J.K. Rowling**

Today was the day. The day where I could finally leave for Hogwarts. The day I could finally leave this place I'm supposed to call. After today I would never have to go back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After putting on the show of saying goodbye to my "loving" parents I walked through the wall and made my way onto the Hogwarts train. I couldn't believe that this was my last year here. Just thinking about it made me sad because this was the only place I thought of as home. But I had to be strong. This year meant everything to me. I had to be perfect. I had big plans after graduation and the only way they would work out would be if I was perfect. Oh yes, I had big plans. And no was going to get in anyway. Because I was never going back. NEVER

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After I got on to the train I immediately went to the heads compartment, I wanted to get there as fast and as early as possible. My plan was to get there earlier than professor McGonagall. I wanted to show her I was ready and committed. I wanted to impress her, to hear some words of praise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I finally made it to the compartment, and like I planned I was first. I lifted my trunk and put it away making sure there was enough room for the Head Boy to stow his. I decided it was still pretty early for anyone to be arriving so took out this years advanced charms book and started revising. I had to be prepared this year. I just had to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited thirty minutes before the door finally opened and Professor McGonagall and some other prefects entered the room. She seemed surprised to see me, probably considering the fact I was the first one here. I thought I might get in trouble. Thinking we were not allowed in here without an adult. But the her mouth formed a small half smile. I inwardly beamed. Happy that she was happy with me. I was about to greet her but the door opened once again revealing this years Head Boy judging from the pin warn his shirt. As soon as he entered the compartment though I could tell he was going to be trouble. I heard some gasps and the girls started shooting him glances and flirting looks which he gladly returned. I wasn't really surprised with the come hither looks heading his way, He was really handsome with onyx eyes, dark exotic skin, and hair I would dye to have I guessed he was about 5'9 and he was well muscled so I guessed he worked out, but I was extremely annoyed this was not happy hour this was important. But I ignored it and kept my face blank. I just stared at Professor McGonagall waiting for her to speak. She waited until the Head Boy sat down before starting a speech about our responsibilities before she let the Prefects go wanting to talk to us alone.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Zabini. First I would like to congratulate both on making Head Boy and Head Girl and that along with your other duties you will also be organizing a Christmas ball. Now I know it is probably to early to talk about Christmas but I wanted you to be prepared. And also I hope you don't tell any body about this ball until it is announced. That is all I wanted to talk to you about. I hope you have a nice train ride. And I also want you to meet me after the feast so I can show you to your dorm room."

After saying those few words she left the compartment and me and the Head Boy in an awkward silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know what to say to my new companion so I went back to reading hoping that he would leave soon. But he didn't he just sat there watching me with an expecting look on his face. 5 minutes had passed and I couldn't ignore his staring anymore. I look up to face him and his face looked confused and agitated. But as soon as he realized I was looking at him a smirk graced his features. He looked smug, I don't know why and I really don't care. It looked like he was waiting for me to speak first. So I did.

"Didn't anybody teach you it was rude to stare." I said

I didn't think he was expecting that because his face went from smug to dissapointment. And I'm pretty sure mine became confused

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first fanfiction Ever. I hope you like it and review. i don't are if they are bad. i just want to know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to Revelations. Like you asked i got rid of the inderline. And i would like to thank jasmine-leigh and princessmollie for reviewing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character except for Jacob. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling**

I was confused. Really confused. And a bit worried to because I was positive I caused him to be upset. I don't know how, I did it, but I know I did. I was hoping to make to make him forget he was upset so I started a conversation

" Sooo, My name is Hermione Granger, What's yours?"

Now he seemed surprised.

"You don't know who I am" he said affronted

"No, That's kind of why I asked" He looks upset again. "Am I supposed to?" I said hoping that sentence would make him feel better. I hated making people feel bad.

"Yes!" He replies

"Well I'm sorry I don't"

"How can you not know who I am? I am the Slytherin Prince "That explains so much, I thought " I am the most popular boy in school, I am wonderful, Handsome…"

I started to tune him. He must really be upset that I didn't know who he was. I was about to apologize but then he said

"… And even an uptight bookworm like you should know who I am…"

That comment stopped me in my tracks. He just insulted me. I was about to insult him back but he wouldn't stop talking about himself. But I could tell he was still upset and he probably didn't mean to insult me. So I decided to let him rant on a little bit more, but after 5 minutes of him talking about how wonderful he is I just had to shut him up. So I did, the only way I now how to shut up people like him.

"You're very egotistical" I said bluntly

It worked because instead of bragging he started stuttering and I knew that if I didn't make my next move he would probably start ranting again.

" You have been ranting about how great you are for the last five minutes. I don't care who you are. But you either stay quiet or you leave because you are cutting into my studying time"

There! The final blow. He stood there astonished and I responded by reopening my charms and pointedly ignored him. I began reading and I don't know how long it took but I suddenly heard the compartment door being opened and slammed shut by a very irate Head Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continued reading after he left but then I thought that we would be arriving soon and decided to change into my uniform. I continued reading until the train stopped and I was about step out the train when I realized I never found out his name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw the carriage that would take the rest of the way to school. I said hi to the thestrals before I stepped on to the carriage. The thestrals didn't wait for anyone else to board before they started moving, they never do while I'm on. I sat there waiting for the carriage to finally arrive to its destination and wishing I was able to read. But I knew that if I tried I would probably just get a headache. Suddenly I heard a voice shouting for the carriage to stop. I asked the thestrals to stop and waited for the boy to board. As soon as he entered the carriage moving again and I realized that the boy the entered was Neville Longbottom the most clumsy and unlucky person in all of Hogwarts. But he was also the sweetest and I usually helped him with his homework so we knew each pretty well.

But not well enough to have a real conversation. So we said our hellos and traveled the rest of the way in silence

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt incredibly nervous returning to Hogwarts. I was in a daze. I didn't even realize we made it to the school. Neville had to snap me out of it. Literally. He started snapping his fingers in front of my face. When I was finally out of it I gave Neville a sheepish grin and we both stepped out of the carriage. And there I saw the sight that still made me loose my breath. I finally saw the entrance of my one and only home. I was finally at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in my usual spot on the Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to be sorted. After the sorting was over we ended up with 6 new Gryffindors while Hufflepuff got 7 and both Slytherin and Ravenclaw got 3. The Professor Dumbledore started making his regular beginning of the year speech. Forbidding the forbidden forest and reminding us about Filch's list of forbidden objects. I thought he was finished, actually hoped, because I was starving. But then he said

"Now I know you are all hungry but there is another sorting that needs to be done."

Confused glances all around.

"This year we have a new transfer student. He was home schooled before but he will be starting his seventh year here, Now I would like you all to welcome Jacob Hunter"

And in he walked. He was about 5'9. You couldn't see much through his robes but you could tell he had muscle. His hair, a light brown, almost yet not quite blond color, reached the nape of his neck with some of his hair covering his face. He was walking down to the front of the great hall, his back was to me, but he still seemed familiar. He made it to the front of the great hall and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on him and he turned to face the crowd. That's when I gasped. I realized why he looked so familiar. He had one blue eye and one green eye, and I knew, when I was little, a Jacob Hunter. So I knew that this Jacob Hunter was my Jacob Hunter. I suddenly wanted to throw up.

**Hopefully I will upload the next chapter tomorrow, I've already started it and please even if its bad, review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is now up as you can see. I would have probably updated it sooner but my mom wanted me of the computer for a little while. I have already started the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Jacob in this story. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling**

Okay, I have got to breath. In out, in out. Act natural. I kept telling myself. But I couldn't believe. He was here at my school. What if he remembered me. No, no that would be impossible. He couldn't remember me. Yep, it's just not possible. But what if he did? No, no, no it just can't happen. Ya, and even if he did he wouldn't recognize me. I mean come on its been ten years and I've probably changed since I was seventh. Yep. But what if he's put in Gryffindor. God no. then there is a huge chance that we'll meet. Oh God, Oh Merlin, Oh all Heavenly beings please don't let him be in Gryffindor. Please, please, please, please, please.

"Slytherin" The hat finally yells

Oh thank you all gods and goddesses, thank you. I am so relieved. Now there isn't a chance of us meeting. I let out the breath I had been holding and Professor Dumbledore announced that we could eat. And since my throw uppy was gone I ate. And man did I eat. I was starving, which was natural considering my living arrangements. But now that I was here I could eat three square meals a day, and snacks, lots and lots of snacks. While I was eating my fifth serving of mashed potatoes I could feel someone's gaze on me. I looked up from my food and I saw the Head Boy staring at me. More like glaring at me actually. I can't believe he's still mad. Well at least he's all the way over there so he won't bother me for a while. I went back to eating and I could still feel his gaze on me but I decided to ignore him and finish my meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast was over and, I felt all bloaty from all the food I ate, we waited for Professor Dumbledore to dismiss us.

"That was a lovely feast" Dumbledore said, and we all nodded in agreement. "First years I would like you all to stay behind and look for your houses prefects. They will lead you to your dorm rooms. But before you all leave and go to sleep dreaming of rainbows and ponies and lemon drops." Confused glances all around while Dumbledore had this faraway look in his eyes. " Well yes, I would like to introduce this years Head boy and Head Girl. Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini please stand up."

We both did just that, I stood up first then Zabini. It was nice to know at least part of his name. but when he stood up I realized why he was surprised when I didn't know what his name was. Because unlike the polite clapping and cheering I got when I stood, his was so loud I wasn't sure I would be able to hear again.

"Now, now calm down children. It is time to say good night and we will see you all in the morning"

Everyone started to stand up and leave the great hall and I made my way to Professor McGonagall along with Zabini who was still shooting glares my way. He really should get over it

" Now that you are here please follow me and I will lead you to your new dorm room" After Professor McGonagall said that she walked away and we started following. We made our way through hallway and climbed stairs and then I realized that we were being followed. I could hear other footsteps that didn't belong to us. Four different sets probably male, by the sound of the footsteps. Even though they were trying to keep there footsteps light it really wasn't working out. I should of told Professor McGonagall about them I decided not to. I might be Head Girl but I didn't want to get anyone in trouble on the first day of school. So I kept quiet.

"This is it" Professor McGonagall said suddenly. Stopping us in front of a portrait of a beautiful elfin princess surrounded by a forest of trees. She was dancing but as soon as she saw us she stopped and asked in a musical voice "password?"

"You get to choose your own password and I suggest that as soon as you get settled in you each get to bed. Now, Good Night."

With those last words she began walking away and I waited until I stopped hearing the echo of her footsteps before saying

"You can take of the invisibility cloak now that she's gone you know."

And they did revealing four boys and an awkward silence

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sooooo, Zabini what do you think of turtles." If there is ever an awkward silence, mention turtles, sure it might get you an odd look here or there, but it usually does the trick. And it did the trick right at this very moment because Zabini's "you're a weirdo" stare became smug and he shouted

"Ha! So you do know my name"

"Well duh, Professor Dumbledore introduced us both. Remember, Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini please stand up."

And that was probably a bad thing to say because he started glaring at me again. So I once again decided to ignore him and I turned my attention to the other four who had started laughing as soon as those words left my mouth. I started to study them the group consisted of four males. The first one was a tall red head. He was about 6'2 with blue eyes and he had freckles all over his face. Next to him stood a tall blond. He was the same size as Zabini. And his hair was not only blond, it was a platinum color that went perfectly with his vampire like pale skin. And his eyes were silver. Reminding me of ice in some odd way. But next to him was the hottest of the bunch. He was about an inch shorter and had messy pitch black hair that made him look like he just got out of bed. He also had a light bolt shaped scar on his forehead. But what really stood out for him were his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green. And it made him look like there were emerald in his eyes. I wanted to look at him for a while longer but then I realized that the last person in the group was Jacob. Man just my luck. I probably should of wished that I could never meet him instead of wishing him in a different house. But it was already to late and it didn't seem that he recognized me so I decided to act natural and to make myself seem natural I asked the question I had been wanting to ask since I saw them.

"Who are you anyway."

And as soon as I asked them that they stopped laughing ( except for Jacob, he looked like he was about to die from laughter) and stared at me in surprise. I had a sense of Déjà vu and I hoped that what happened on the train wasn't going to happen again. And luckily it didn't. But unluckily they continues to stare at me. I was waiting for one of them to say something, anything, but they didn't. So I told the now annoyed elve what the new password was (turtle) and walked through the portrait leaving one guy dieing from laughter and the other four eating flies

**Please review people. Remember, I don't care if it's good or bad, I just want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people who read my story. Sorry it's taken so long to update but school coupled with annoying parents, finals, my slow typing, and me being probably the best procrastinator in the world I haven't been able to post this part up until today. But be happy to know that I am half way done with the chapter after this one so hopefully it will be up before the end of next week. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character except for Jacob the rest belong to J.K. Rowling**

As soon as I entered the new common room and the portrait door swung closed behind me, I looked at my new home. And I was amazed. It wasn't as big as the Gryffindor common room, but only two people would be living here so the size was still unbelievable. There was even a kitchen it was kind of old fashioned but it had a fully stocked refrigerator. And that meant that this year I wouldn't have to sneak down to the kitchens to get a snack. There wasn't a table but that was made up by the fact that there was an island in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by chairs, so that was where we were going to eat. I was still in awe over the fridge when I caught sight oh heaven. It was a mini library. I ran to the bookshelves and began to look through the books, hyperventilating, when I heard a

knock knock knock

I was wondering who would knock on the portrait door so late at night, especially since not to many people know where the Head Dorms are, when I remembered that Zabini and his friends were still outside. I was wondering whether I should open the door, I didn't want to, because he would definitely be mad at me, but leaving them to sleep outside was probably be a bad idea, since there would be more yelling in the morning.

Besides the knocking was getting really annoying. So I took a deep breath walked to the portrait, and opened it to a very angry Head Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zabini just stood there for a moment glaring at me. He looked furious. His face was red and I could see murder in his eyes. The other three also looked angry, and still somewhat shocked. While Jacob looked like he wanted to laugh., and was working really hard to keep it in. Zabini opened his mouth, and I knew he was probably going to rant again. And since I didn't want that I spoke first, saying the only thing I could think of.

"The password is turtles"

Jacob broke out in laugher again, and the other boys tried there hide there smiles, but Zabini did not look amused. So I let out a sort of nervous laugh and raced up the stairs, up to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My room was also amazing, it had a huge queen sized bed with a canopy, and a silk sheet covering the bed, to make sure no sun got in. it also had a cupboard with a huge mirror. And there was also a bathroom. It had a door on the other side so I guessed it was connected the Head Boy's dorm. It had two sinks, one for me and one for Zabini, and probably the biggest bath I have ever seen, except for the prefects. After I finished checking my new room I wanted to go to sleep, but I new I wouldn't be able to without taking a shower. So I carefully took of my clothes, trying my best not to hurt myself, and carefully got into the nice warm shower, letting the water sooth my aches and pains. I finished my shower and turned the water off, watching as the last of go down the drain with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of mewing and something heavy on my chest and I opened my eyes to reveal my cat, my very hungry and heavy cat, Crookshanks. So since he was hungry I got up and fed him then I changed into my uniform. I checked my alarm clock and realized that it was barely 6:20. It was still very early so I thought no one would be up right now, so I decided to go downstairs and make myself some breakfast. The I after I was done eating I would ,go up to my room and study some more until breakfast where I would get my class schedule. I walked out the door making, sure to leave it slightly open just incase Crookshanks needed to get out, and I walked down the stairs. And that's when I saw it. The sight that would make any girl swoon and think that they had gone to heaven. The sight that ruined my morning. It was five very hot guy sleeping and looking like peaceful angels in the common room. And it bugged me. I don't know why, it just did. But I decided to ignore there sleeping forms and I walked silently into the kitchen. I was in the mood for some pancakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just finished cooking my last pancake when I heard a rustling in the kitchen, one of the boys had probably woken up, so I got my food and was about to go up to my room. But I didn't. because if I did they would probably think I was afraid. And I would not show fear to them, so I sat down at the island and began to eat. I was on my hird pancake when I saw the red head walk in the kitchen. And he was shirtless. He looked like a model with his defined body. And I was staring. I knew I was. But I was a hormonal teenager, I was just happy I didn't jump him. I was still staring, but he didn't seem to notice because he was staring to. He started walking toward me and I didn't know why, but then I realized what he wanted. I realized it because he had this look in his eyes. A hungry look. I knew what he wanted but there was no way I was going to give him any. He was right next to me now, with that hungry look still in his eyes, and he was sticking his hand out, reaching towards his desire. But he didn't make it because I yelled

"Don't touch my pancakes"

He seemed stunned when I yelled and I took that chance to pick up my plate and walked away from him. As soon as he realized that I walked away from him though he started to come towards me again. So I walked away and he came my way and while we did that I started eating as fast as I could. I was finally on my last pancake and red had started pleading with me and I kept shaking my head no. But then I wanted to play with him a little so I started eating my pancake really slowly. I was on the last bit of it when I looked up and asked red

"Do you want some" he nodded a yes and I could see the drool coming out of his mouth. But the I said "To bad" and I stuffed it into my mouth and began chewing and I walked to the sink and dropped my plate into it. I turned back to red and he was staring at me with this maniacal look in his eyes, and then he came at me. I started to run and we made three runs around the kitchen when I thought it would be much safer in my room. So I ran into the common room trying to get to my room when I suddenly tripped and found myself face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes.

**And that marks the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. And please remember that I am trying my best to update fast but my suckiness really interferes. Also thank you to all who are reading my fanfic and please know this: you + reviews = happy me so please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I beg for your forgiveness (did I spell that right) for not updating for so long. And in the end I only put up part of Chapter 5. But i guess now that it is summer I will definately be able to update more. Know I just need to post the rest of chapter 5, get rid of my writers block, finish chapter 6 and then type all down. So here is chapter 5a please review and i will to my best to post up chapter5b by tomorrow. But seeing that I am probably the slowest typer known to man, I wouldn't get my hopes up. **

I have landed on top of Emerald eyes. And it hurts. A lot. Must ignore pain. Must ignore pain. Oh god he is staring at me gotta say something.

"Hello." nervous laughter.

This is embarrassing. I can feel myself going red, and emerald eyes is smirking at me. The red head is laughing at me too. He is on the ground laughing at me. This is so not funny. God he's rude, and mean. I can't believe he thinks this is funny. I fix my glare on him and yell.

"I ate all the pancakes!!"

Ha Ha. That got him to stop laughing. But I'm still on emerald. Well that has got to change. I put my hands on his chest to get up but then he puts his hands on my waist. I flinch in pain. He loosens his grip on my waist and I take the chance to get off of him and go up to my room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sleeping when something suddenly landed on me. I opened my eyes wide in surprise. I thought maybe the guys were playing a prank on me but instead of opening my eyes to something gross and sticky on me, I found a girl straddling my waist. Normally this wouldn't be odd but the fact that it was Hermione Granger Gryffindor Bookworm and Prude straddling my waist (and that fact that Ron was on the ground laughing his head off) made this situation unusual. I was staring at her trying to figure out what was going on, the only sound that was heard was Ron's laughter and I guess she couldn't take it anymore because she suddenly said

"Hello." and she laughed nervously.

And of course she would be nervous, she is straddling the hottest guy at Hogwarts. By then Draco, Jacob, and Blaise had woken up and they were staring at the scene in confusion. She was turning red and I couldn't help but smirk. She was staring at me but then she suddenly turns and glares at the laughing Ron and she yells.

"I ate all the pancakes!!"

That made Ron shut up and start sulking and Granger looked smug. But then she looked at me and put her hands on my chest and for some unknown reason I put my hands on her waist and she flinched. I didn't think that I grabbed her that hard but I loosened my grip on her anyways and she took that chance to jump off me and run out of the room.

**Okay what did you think awesome, sucks I live for your reviews. Without them I die and do you really want my death on your concience. I think not.****So review review. **

**And I decided that I need a Beta so if your interested please send me a message**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way or form. Sad really

* * *

I was confused. We all were. Well except for Ron. He was still sulking. I kept on looking up the stares hoping she would come back down and explain everything but when she didn't I turned to the confused faces of my friends.

" What just happened? " Draco asked.

I shrugged, " I don't know I just woke up and she was on top of me. But Ron might know. He seemed pretty awake when it happened. "

We all turned to Ron who was still sulking. He didn't even realize that we were all staring at him so I went up and slapped him upside the head.

" What the hell was that? " he said, rubbing his head.

I ignored his question

" What just happened? "

" You mean with Granger? " We all nodded.

" Well you see when I woke up I smelled pancakes and I was hungry so I went to the kitchen to see who was making them. And their I saw that Granger was eating pancakes and I wanted some. So I walked up to her and she was staring at me and just when I was about to get a pancake she moved away. And she started eating her pancakes again and I was chasing her asking if I could have a pancake but she kept on running away! " I always thought it was funny how Ron could get so riled up when it came to food and right now I actually felt kind of bad for Granger. She went between Ron and food and by doing that she just made an enemy. " And then! She was on the last pancake! And she started making fun of me because she eating really slowly and saying " Do you want some? " And I said yes but she never gave me any! She ate the last pancake and then I got soooooo mad that I started chasing her and then, you know what happened after that. She ran into the Common room and landed on top of you."

He seemed to be done with his story but then he said.

" But can you believe it, There were like seven pancakes and she didn't give me one."

We all laughed at him as he continued to sulk again. Now that the situation was explained we all began to forget what happened. But while I was tying my tie I couldn't help but remember the feeling of Granger on top of me and the fact that she seemed to weigh nothing at all.

* * *

I asked Crookshanks to go downstairs and check if the boys were still here. As he walked away I couldn't help but feel grateful for all of the things I could do. Usually it really bugged me but right now I was incredibly happy. When Crookshanks came back and told me that the boys were gone I sighed in relief. If those boys were still here I would have had to stay here until they left. I didn't really want to face them right now not only because that situation was really embarrassing but because and soon as I got to the room I realized how dangerous things could have gotten. I immediately started hyperventilating when I realized that I was alone in a room with four guys that could hurt me anytime they wanted. I banned those thought from my mind as soon as I started thinking about them but I was still slightly nervous because those thoughts never completely go away. Trying to once again ignore those thought I grabbed my book bag and walked down the stairs and out through the portrait. As I was walking down the hall I couldn't help but once again feel grateful for my ability to talk to animals because if I wasn't able to do that I would still be in my room and I would be late to get my schedule. Not only that but I was hungry again

* * *

Ta daa! I have returned with part numero 2 of chapter 5. Yay me. Anyway sorry for taking so long to update and I can't promise that I will update again soon even though I already have the next chapter written. If only I didn't have to type everything would be hunky dory but seeing that life sucks. I must type. Which means that updates as you have seen are extremely slow.


	7. Chapter 7

**The only thing I own in any of the chapters I have written so far is Jacob Black, sadly. All other characters and stuff that you recognize belongs to someone else, mostly Jk Rowling. Probably only JK Rowling but just in case it might belong to someone else. I am sorry for taking your ideas and characters away from you.**

Harry's POV

That girl walked into the hall wearing a blank expression. These are the times I wonder how she can be the smartest witch in her year let alone the school, but then you see her in class and you can't help but understand. Sometimes I don't even think she should be in school any more, but she's been here every year and she doesn't seem to know who we are. She had just sat down when I realized I had been staring, I immediately turned my attention back to the guys and I saw that I wasn't the only one staring.

Well, Blaise was glaring at her more than staring, Draco was staring though. He had an amused expression on his face; I guessed he was remembering this morning. Jacobs face probably resembled mine; he seemed to be trying to figure her out. But it was Ron's expression that really surprised me. He was looking at her in admiration, which was odd, because just a couple of seconds ago, he was mad at her. I was about to start a conversation, and hopefully, a thought not involving her when Ron suddenly said;

"I think I'm in love."

… I'm pretty sure I was not the only one at that moment to think that Ron went crazy. I know we all wanted to pretend that he never said that, but I also know that he wanted to be asked what he was talking about. So being the good friend that I am, I asked.

"With who?"

"Granger" He said like it was the most normal thing in the world. I was extremely confused at the moment. I also had no idea what to say after that announcement. So I just decided to say nothing. Blaise decided to do the opposite.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" yelled Blaise.

"I am thinking that she is awesome, most girls don't eat anything, and Granger here at like 7 pancakes and she's actually eating again. That is just plain amazing."

I couldn't help but laugh because, of course, Ron's heart is run by his stomach. I once again decided to say nothing because, knowing Ron the way I do, he was probably going to forget about his crush soon. But once again Blaise decided to do the opposite. At least he was until Draco kicked him. At least, I think he kicked him, winces can mean any type of pain.

Ron continued to talk about Granger and I pretended to listen while Draco tried to make sure Blaise didn't do… something. As I continued to pretend to listen to Ron I noticed that Jacob was still staring at Granger. He was also very quiet. Now I barely met the guy yesterday (he was Draco's pen pal) but I was pretty sure that was not normal because last night he wouldn't shut up.

Remembering last night made me forget about Jacob for a minute and made me thankful that Blaise became Head Boy. Before we came to Hogwarts Ron, Draco, Blaise, and I spent a lot of time together, but when we came here, Ron and I were put in Gryffindor and Blaise and Draco were put in Slytherin. We were still good friends but the house rivalry made our friendship kind of difficult, especially during qiuditch because all of us (except for Jacob, of course) were on a team. We still ate together everyday since first year but there was an underlying tension sometimes, and I hoped that with us spending more time together in the Head Dorm that would disappear.

Ron continued to babble on about Granger until Professor Mcgonnagal came along and gave us our time table. We all groaned (except for Jacob, of course) when we saw what our first class was.

Hermione's POV

I usually don't get stared at. I make sure that I am as anonymous as I could be, so when I walked into the Great Hall and I felt like I was being watched, I felt uncomfortable. Didn't there parents teach them it was rude to stare. Well it is. And I didn't know what to do so I ignored them. It took me a while, but I did. I had just finished my first serving of breakfast when I felt someone grab for my hand. I reflexively flinched. I don't think Professor Mcgonnagal noticed. I hoped she didn't notice. And if she did, she didn't say anything. She handed me my schedule.

All of my classes are advanced. They have been since second year. I shouldn't even be in school right now, but I don't want to stay home, and I'm too young, at least in the eyes of the world, to live by myself. I look at my schedule for today. I notice that once again we are paired with Slytherin. I also noticed that my first class for today is Care of Magical Creatures. I couldn't wait.

Jacob's POV

I know her from somewhere. I know I do. I just don't remember where. All I know is that I know her, and that she is important. I might not know exactly who she is. But I will find out.

Hermione's POV

I know most people hate Care of Magical Creature. I know that it is thought to be scary and dangerous. I also know that most people have a deep seated fear of the class because of Hagrid… well being Hagrid. But I love this class.

Anyway, I made it to Hagrid's hut. I was the only one at Hagrid's hut so I decided to use that time to my advantage and read ahead in my transfiguration book. I read until I heard Hagrid call to the class, which, I realized, was here. I moved with the group to stand in front of Hagrid as he addressed the class

"Hello class" Hagrid greeted "Because this is the first class of the year I decided to do something easy, so today we will be learning about unicorns."

A murmur of surprise passed through the crowd, no one could believe Hagrid was teaching us about and animal that wouldn't accidently or purposely kill us. I don't think they know that unicorns would only purposely kill us; well they'll figure it out sooner or later.

"Unicorns are said to be the purest creatures in the world, they are social creatures so they travel in herds. They are kind but also very skittish; their parts are worth a lot of money, especially their blood, and even though their blood is worth a lot it is also dangerous. You see the thing about unicorn blood is because unicorns are so pure killing a unicorn will give you a long life, but it will also give you a cursed life. Unicorns are also very difficult to catch so you are all very lucky that I caught these ones, and some of you will be even luckier to touch them because unicorns are very particular about who they around. So all of you follow me to the coral, girls first because unicorns like girls more than boys."

Please pretend I'm not here I asked the Unicorns as we made our way to the coral. Thankfully Unicorns really are nice creatures and I didn't have to beg so when I made it to where they were being held they did act like I wasn't there, except for when they were looking to make sure I was there. I was thankful for that because some animals and creatures are not that cooperative with me. Which is not fun since most every animal and creature is attracted to me and that usually gets me weird looks. Actually I'm pretty sure that the animals are not attracted to me, but my magic. So I keep on trying to make my magic as unnoticeable to as possible. And it works, for people, when I first got here Professor Dumbledore wasn't very sure that I even had magic, but no matter how hard I try, animals can always sense me.

The unicorns pretty much ignored me during Hagrid's lesson, except for the occasional glances at me. I knew I would come back later so when Hagrid asked if anyone wanted to go up to them I stayed back with most of the boys, hoping to be as inconspicuous as possible. It didn't work though because as I was leaving I saw that I was being stared at.

I was in Ancient Runes. Zabini was in the class to but he ignored me, when he wasn't glaring, so it was O.K. But I couldn't forget all the attention I got this morning from him and his and his friends. I decided that I had to be careful. I had to make sure I avoided them. They were dangerous and I couldn't let them near me. They would ruin all of my hard work, all of my careful planning. I couldn't let them do that. It might be hard, but I've become an expert at avoiding people.

Class was over and I stood up. I was heading toward the library, I had a free class. But instead of studying I would plan. I would need their schedules though. Or maybe a very special map.

**Hopefully this chapter has answered some of your questions, If it has not ask them again or for the first time and I will try my best to explain it to you. Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing and favoriting my story( I'm pretty sure that's not a word but hey.) I hoped you enjoyed my story and please review**.


	8. Chapter 8

**As you can tell i replaced the chapters. There both pretty much the same the only difference is the ending.**

**I don't own anything you recognize.**

Draco's POV

No one knows this but I've been watching her way before everyone else. The first time I noticed her was in 3rd year, during Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid showed the class his Gryphon. He started getting angsty and we started getting nervous, then suddenly I see her. It was like she appeared out of air, like magic. I would say apparation but I've been told a million times by Blaise that you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds. I don't know how she suddenly got there but as soon as she did Buckbeak seemed to calm down. Any and all fear that we felt seemed to disappear.

It was then that I realized that she was special. It was then that I began to watch. Secretly. Quietly. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not a stalker. I don't follow her everywhere she goes. I don't look for her, at least not always, she's just interesting. That's why I watch. Watching her, for some reason is relaxing, the way she walks. The way she is. But sometimes, watching her, it makes me worry.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I have been successfully avoiding the boys for 2 weeks. I used all the resources I had, from Crookshanks to a map that I found in third year, and even though I still sometimes caught them staring (especially the red haired one) I thought I was doing okay… so how is it that I ended up locked in a room with Emerald eyes.

* * *

Harry's POV

It started with a bet. A bet I'm pretty sure every guy has made once in his life. It took 2 days for Ron's crush on Granger to go away and it took 2 days for our lives to change. For the better or for the worse, I don't know yet, but even after his crush was over our lives still seemed to revolve around her. And I guess that's how the bet started, with her, a crush, some very competitive boys, and a stupid conversation.

11-12 days ago

"I'm surprised you aren't staring"

"Staring?"

"Yeah, Staring." Draco said in a, I-want-to-know-something-really-badly-but-I'm-going –pretend-I-don't-care, sort of way. I don't know who he was trying to fool; we all knew that he wanted to know if Ron still liked Granger, I let him continue with his questioning though because I wanted to know too.

"Who was staring?"

"You were." You could tell Draco was trying to keep his cool, but sadly, that is impossible to do when you talk to Ron. Sometimes, actually most of the times, you just want to choke him because he is so oblivious

"Who was I staring at?"

"Granger." Draco has always been good at staying calm though, so even though he probably wants to kill Ron, he won't.

"Why would I be staring at Granger?" Sometimes, I can't help but think that Ron does this on purpose, and right know I am having trouble deciding if this is funny or annoying.

"Maybe because you said you had a crush on her and you've been staring at her like a love sick fool for the past two days."

"OOOOh, Yeah. I don't really like her anymore. The appeal has disappeared"

"Or maybe you know that you can't have her and you decided to stop wasting your time" He did not just say that. Oh wow. He did. Why the hell did Draco say that?

"What do you mean by that?" This is going to get ugly.

"I mean you figured out that you have absolutely no chance of getting her so you did the smart thing, for once, and gave up."

"Look man, if I wanted to I could get her. I could make her my girlfriend without even trying."

"You could probably get a girlfriend without even trying… as long as it's not her. She doesn't seem like the type of person to go out with people like you."

"A person like me? Look man, she love to go out with a person like me, your just jealous because you know that she would never go out with you. She'd be able to tell just by looking at you that you're not worth her time."

"Yeah right, I bet you I can get her to be my girlfriend before you even get the guts to talk to her."

"All right, you're on. Come on Harry, you're on my side."

Wait, what. What the hell just happened?

End Flasback.

It took me a while to realize that I was commissioned to help Ron get Granger, and by that time it was too late to back out because he some how got me say yes. I didn't get a chance to argue the fact that part of the bet was that he would do it by himself. Now, how that has anything to do with the fact that I am stuck in a closet with Granger, well let's just say that the smartest thing that Ron could come up with is getting Himself locked in a closet with her. And as you could probably tell that backfired because now I'm stuck in a dark enclosed space with a cowering girl.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I'm claustrophobic. It's as simple as that. I don't like dark enclosed spaces. Actually, I don't mind the dark; it's the enclosed part that really creeps me out. I'm having trouble breathing…I'm also having trouble figuring out if having Emerald Eyes in here is a good or bad thing. I have decided that it is a bad thing. If he wasn't here I could have definitely gotten out by now, but with him here, I can't do anything. I'm going to die in here, and it's all his fault.

* * *

Harry's POV

This is all Ron's fault and as I'm planning ways to kill him, without going to Azkaban for murder, I realize that something is wrong with Granger. I'm not really sure since I'm not usually stuck in a closet, but I don't think that the hyperventilating is normal.

"Hey, Granger. You OK?" I ask.

All I hear is a moan in return. I reach my hand out to her and when I'm about to touch what I think is her shoulder, she flinches. My hand stops in its place and I let it hover for a short while before I rapidly pull it back. I feel fear but I know it's not mine. The newfound tension in the room is suffocating. I can't do anything but sit here quietly. Minutes pass by, slowly, uncomfortably, and suddenly I hear another painful moan.

I'm not sure what to do. I've never been in this kind of situation before. I know I should probably try to comfort her, but I don't know how. I'm good with broken hearts and shallow tears but I've never has to deal with tears of fear. I heard another mournful moan and decided that it would be less painful if I just winged it. I scooted closer and she seemed to get tenser as I got closer. I stopped for a short while, regretting my decision, but then I continued. I was inches away from her again but instead of retreating again I made sure our shoulders touched. I heard a gasp.

I don't know how long we stayed that way but I finally heard her let out a shaky breath and a couple of seconds later I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" a small voice answered a couple of second later.

"How's life?"

I felt her shrug. I only got a couple yes's, no's, shrugs and mumbles from her but I continued our slightly one sided conversation. Slowly, gradually though, I got her shoulders to lower and a soft sigh to leave her lips. After that I stopped talking. My mouth was dry and my throat hurt slightly, but I thought, at least she was calm. After that we just sat there in a short comfortable silence and somehow, unintentionally, her head landed on my shoulder and my head landed on hers. Like most of the things that happened in this closet I don't really remember when or for long we slept. Time seemed to stop or just continue without us, I will never know, but then, abruptly we were brought back. I don't know why I felt so sad when Draco, Blaise, Ron, and Jacob burst in threw the door.

* * *

Hemione's POV

I don't know how or what happened. I mean I know that Emerald Eyes was trying to comfort me, that much was obvious, but I don't know why I let myself be comforted by him. I mean… he has a nice voice, kind of low and I could feel vibrations coming from him whenever he spoke. Maybe that's why I let my guard down around him. Maybe that's why I fell asleep.

No.

Never mind. I was just tired and he made a good pillow and good conversation. That's definitely it. His nice voice had nothing to do with it. It had nothing to do with any thing. But his friends sreams definitely had a lot to do with me waking up. But I guess I don't blame Emerald Eyes, at least not anymore. His friends though. Well, they're a different story.

**I hope you liked the change if you read it before and if you haven't i still hope you like the chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV

She ran out of the closet and all I could do was stare after her. It was crazy how some time in a closet couold change someones perception of people. it was crazy how much I wanted to chase after her. I glared at my friends wishing that lasers could come out of my eyes. I had no idea why though. It's not like I enjoyed spending time in a closet with a cowering, nice, warm... no...I did not just think that. Oh My God. I did.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Turtle"

I let out a sigh as I finally made it to the safety of my room. My heart was pounding and I didn't know what to do. I felt relief as I saw crookshanks enter the room, he always made me feel better. He jumped on my bed and I grabbed him for a cuddle my face hidden in his fur.

'What's wrong kitten?'

All I could do was shake my head, I didn't want to talk about it. He let it go and I couldn't help but feel grateful that I had probably one of the smartest cats in the world. I fell asleep to his purring and dreamt of emerald green eyes.

* * *

Harry's POV

She was avoiding me...I mean us and that was not working out. I... We are not to be avoided, WE do the avoiding and her she was avioding m...US. She was very good at it too. It was like she new where I was going to be before I did. I couldn't help but feel some pride at that fact no matter how annoying not finding her was. It was time for some desperate measures. I headed towards the library a place she usually inhabited. I stopped in front of the doors, took a deep breath, and entered the lionesses den.

It didn't take very long to find her, I just searched for a head of bushy hair surrounded by a bunch of books. I apprached slowly not wanting to scare her, my steps were quiet and agile, I didn't want her to run while I was so far away. I was getting closing in, just a liitle bit more, than she looked up and I froze. I spent so much time looking for her, wanting to talk to her, and I had just barely realized that I had no idea what I was going to say. All I could do was stare now, her chocolate brown eyes slowly turning darker in confusion and I willed myself to speak.

"Hi"

At that moment I couldn't help but wonder when I became so pathetic.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Someone was coming towerds me but I ignored it. Studying was me time. Studying was escape and I needed an escape, now. I was avoiding them again, especially emerald eyes, but it was harder this time. It felt like he was everywhere and if I didn't know any better I would say that he was stalking me. At least he would be if I wasn't avoiding him. Any way, someone was coming toward me but I ignored it, at leastI tried but that someone was coming to close. Way way to close. I looked up and saw emerald eyes staring at me. It became quiet, not the usual library quiet but something deeper. He continued to stare at me and I didn't know what to do. I was hypnotised by his eyes, he didn't say anything either. At least not for a while, At least not until he said one word that pulled me out of my daze.

"Hi"

My heart skipped a beat and it suddenly felt hot to me. Why did I feel like this? Why did HE make me feel like this? I didn't like it and I wanted it to stop but I didn't know how. I wanted to tell him to go away.

"Hi"

When did it become so difficult to speak. I had a good vocabulry, I had an amazing vocabulary so why couldn't I just tell him to go away. Why couldn't I get my heart to stop beating so hard in my chest. Why couldn't I stop the butterflies raving in my chest. He continued to speak.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?"

I could hear the concern in his voice and I could see it in his eyes. It made me feel warm and wanted. All I could do was nod though.

"Can I sit here?"

Again all I could do was nod because that warm feeling seemed to encompass me entirely. My tongue seemed to big for my mouth. I looked down and pretended to study waiting for the seat in front of me to move. He sat next to me and I tensed. That warm feeling was gone. He was too close and we were alone. My reflexes kicked in and I did my best to curl myself into a ball while seated in a small chair. He was too close and I didn't know what to do.

**So I came back. I can't promise a whole bunch of updates but I can promise it won't be years between them. I just want to thank everyone that still favorited and reviewed my stories while I was away. You guys are amazing.**


End file.
